


It's Not About The Crib

by VampAmber



Series: Writers Block Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Parenthood, Pointless, SPN A/B/O Bingo, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sometimes when you want something to be perfect, it has nothing to do with the baby crib you keep moving around, inch by inch, driving your pregnant mate absolutely bonkers. Sometimes, you just want the crib to be as perfect as everything else is at that moment. And sometimes, that's pretty damn perfect.





	It's Not About The Crib

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my friend Alice, who doesn't really use AO3 much, but wanted to help me out cuz she's awesome that way. ^_^ Thanks.
> 
> And just a fair warning, after you read this, your eyeballs may bleed rainbows and you may start vomiting unicorns and fuzzy kittens. It's That. Freaking. FLUFFY. ^_^
> 
> And because I feel like getting a two-for-one deal here, I'm also using this for my ABO Bingo card. The square I used with this fic is **Pups**.

“Cas, you’ve already moved that crib, like, eighteen times so far,” Dean complained, rubbing at his swollen belly. The omega’s due date was in a little over a week, and the pup seemed to be taking advantage of the time he had left, kicking Dean’s bladder constantly, and making week 39 a living hell. And the omega had actually been to Hell, so that was really saying something. “It looks perfect where it is, I promise you.”

“I want the light from the window to hit it in just the perfect way,” Cas grumbled, almost to himself. Ever since the angel had fallen and popped up as alpha as they get, Cas had been trying so hard to compensate for his lack of powers in any way he could. So once he and Dean had mated, Cas had tried to be super-mate. When that little test’s second line showed up, though, Cas had went thermonuclear. Everything had to be perfect, yet perfect wasn’t anything that was obtainable.

“The pup. Will be. Just fine,” Dean reminded his flustered mate for the billionth time. Maybe if they bought a big chalkboard and Dean kept an actual tally, it would cause the ex-angel to finally chill a little.

“We built this room onto the bunker specifically so that our pup would have natural light, so I want to maximize that as much as I can, Dean,” Cas said, scooting the crib by one inch increments, then checking the lighting from the fading sun, before scooting it over one more inch and starting all over again.

While Dean did agree about the natural light part, since he was the one that basically forced Sam and Cas into building the nursery in the first place, he was going to scream soon if Cas didn’t stop being so damn anal about it. “Hey, aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be nesting here?”

“I just want it to be perfect for our baby,” Cas said softly.

Dean pulled himself up out of the rocking chair, which had been a gift from Garth and Bess, before putting his arms around his alpha and hugging him as much as his pregnant belly would allow. “It already is perfect, Cas. It’s perfect cuz you put so much thought into it.”

Cas started to hug back, before kissing Dean on the top of his bowed head. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Now, if you make me sound like a damn Hallmark movie even one more time today, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Dean threatened jokingly. He laughed when Cas winced, knowing just how much the alpha loved cuddling both him and the unborn pup at night.

“Yes, omega,” Cas replied sheepishly. If Dean didn’t know better, he would say there was a bit of sarcasm in that response. Looked like his sense of humor was finally rubbing off on the stoic, stick in the mud. Took long enough.

Dean opened his mouth to continue the witty banter than he was growing to love more every day, when his stomach grumbled to interrupt him. “How ‘bout some food?” He said instead.

“I’ll make burgers,” Cas said as they started off towards the kitchen area.

“I think I love you a little bit more than before, Cas,” Dean replied, with a fake swoon thrown in.

Cas chuckled. “You say that every time I cook burgers for you,” he pointed out.

“And every time it’s true,” Dean replied. Cas smiled like the perfectly happy human that he currently was.

~~~

Bobby cooed happily as he waved his arms at the mobile above his head. He was only a few weeks old, but he was already showing a lot of intelligence and dexterity. At least, that was what his proud omega daddy told anybody that was willing (or unwilling) to listen. In reality, he was a fairly average baby, but that didn’t stop his two fathers and his uncle from fawning all over him.

Dean sat back in the rocker as Cas lifted their pup out of the crib and brought the baby over to him. “He’s just so perfect,” Cas marveled for the millionth time, but Dean didn’t bother with any tallies. Compliments about their pup were allowed at any time, day or night.

“Yeah, he is,” Dean said as his mate handed Bobby over to him. “The most perfect thing ever.” Dean started rocking back and forth, and it seemed like no time at all before the room was filled with contented pup snores.

“I’m so happy that our lives turned out like this,” Cas said, following the words with a happy sigh. He placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder and stared lovingly at their son.

“So am I,” Dean murmured, nuzzling Cas’ hand just light enough to not wake up Bobby. “Though,” Dean said, pulling his head away to stare at the other side of the room. “I think the crib might be a few inches too far to the left, now.”

“Dean,” Cas said, warning in his voice. If he had to move that crib one more time…

“Gotcha,” Dean said, before giving Cas a goofy grin. The alpha glared back for a few seconds, before letting his own smile slip out. “I guess I deserved that.”

“Yeah, you kinda did,” Dean said lightly. “I love you anyway, though.”

“I love you too, Dean. And I love our family.”

“Yeah, me too, Cas. Me too.”

Bobby continued to snore as his parents continued loving him with all their hearts and then some.


End file.
